Products comprising at least a portion of a grain and/or at least a portion of a pulse can be desirable for nutritive and/or fiber content. However, these products can also have undesirable mouthfeel characteristics for some consumers. For example, such products can be too viscous, gritty, or result in a thick coating on the mouth upon consumption. Furthermore, products comprising grain and/or pulse that have better mouthfeel can be modified in a way that lacks certain nutritive or fiber-related components or benefits that would otherwise be present.